Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for a single-piece IoT security sensor.
Description of the Related Art
The “Internet of Things” refers to the interconnection of uniquely-identifiable embedded devices within the Internet infrastructure. Ultimately, IoT is expected to result in new, wide-ranging types of applications in which virtually any type of physical thing may provide information about itself or its surroundings and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet.
IoT development and adoption has been slow due to issues related to connectivity, power, and a lack of standardization. For example, one obstacle to IoT development and adoption is that no standard platform exists to allow developers to design and offer new IoT devices and services. In order enter into the IoT market, a developer must design the entire IoT platform from the ground up, including the network protocols and infrastructure, hardware, software and services required to support the desired IoT implementation. As a result, each provider of IoT devices uses proprietary techniques for designing and connecting the IoT devices, making the adoption of multiple types of IoT devices burdensome for end users. Another obstacle to IoT adoption is the difficulty associated with connecting and powering IoT devices. Connecting appliances such as refrigerators, garage door openers, environmental sensors, home security sensors/controllers, etc, for example, requires an electrical source to power each connected IoT device, and such an electrical source is often not conveniently located (e.g., an AC outlet is generally not found within a refrigerator).
Wireless security sensors have been implemented which detect a security condition such as a door or window being opened and report the condition wirelessly. One example of such a sensor includes a magnet part positioned on the door and a sensor part positioned on the door jamb (or vice versa). The sensor is configured to detect the magnetic field generated by the magnet. When the sensor part moves away from the magnetic part, the sensor detects the change in the magnetic field and generates a signal to indicate that the door or window has been opened.
One problem with this design is that many doors and windows have molding that prevents proper positioning of the magnet. In addition, the gap between the magnet and sensor can be sensitive, resulting in false triggers. Moreover, existing designs are esthetically unpleasing, comprising two bulky pieces which stick out around the door/window and frame.